


Finn's Family

by twistedrunes



Series: Finn's Girl [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Period Typical Attitudes, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: The continuation of Finn's Girl, following on from Finn's first. Finn hasn't seen his girl for a few days, but he isn't worried, she is busy preparing for exams. It's not until he runs into her sister in the market that he finds that finishing school is not the major life event she's concerned about.





	Finn's Family

When Finn didn’t see you for a few days he wasn’t worried, you had school after all and your final exams were in eight weeks. As much as he missed you, he wanted you to do well at school. He was so proud that you were clever and doing well. He would tell anyone who would listen, so not of the brother’s or his cousin, about his brilliant girl.

Then your sister had bailed him up in the street, demanding to know why he hadn’t been to see you. The complete look of bewilderment on his face told her immediately he had no idea that you had been curled up on your bed for three days in tears. She had dragged him back to the house, up the stairs and shoved him through the door of your room without bothering to knock first.

Completely bewildered by your dishevelled appearance, bloodshot eyes and puffy and tear-stained face he immediately climbed on the bed with you. Using his whole body to embrace you. Which had brought on a fresh round of tears on your part. He lay with you while you sobbed, hands stroking you, cooing gentle words, occasionally kissing your hair or forehead.

“Come on, Romni” he mumbles into your hair “please tell me what’s wrong. Has someone hurt you?”

You shake your head against his chest, you try to speak but collapse in a new round of tears. After nearly an hour your eldest sister comes in.

“What’s wrong with her?” Finn begs her to tell him.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she makes the two of you sit up. “Tell him.” She says firmly. Your chin wobbles and Finn takes your hands in his. “Tell him.” Your sister says again, bumping your arm with her own.

Finn presses his forehead against yours “Please tell me, Sarah, you’re starting to scare me. Are you sick?”

“I’m pregnant.” You blurt.

Finn’s eyes go wide, and he smiles broadly. “Really?” He asks his palm pushing gently against your abdomen.

“Yes.” You say a small smile on your lips.

Neither of you notices your sister has left the room, closing the door behind her.

“Do you want to have it?” Finn asks ducking his head to look at you and taking your hands in his.

You chew on your lip “Yes.” You admit.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Finn asks, gently.

“I thought you’d be angry.” You reply, your head dropping

Finn takes your shoulders in his hands “When have I ever been angry with you, ey?” He demands gently. You duck your head ashamed. “ey?” He asks, voice teasing gently. 

“Never.” You agree.

“Never. That’s right. So why would I be angry now?”

“I thought your brothers would think I was trying to trap you.” You explain.

“Fuck ‘em,” Finn says dismissively before kissing you and pulling you back down onto the mattress, wrapping you up and holding you close to him.

Exhausted and relieved you fall asleep quickly. The next morning, Finn wakes you gently, explaining he needed to go out for a while, but assuring you he would be back as soon as he could.

\------------------------------------

“Right, Pol. I’m here, what’s so important we can’t discuss it over the phone, ‘ey?” Tommy demands, pouring a whiskey from the bottle in the centre of the table.

“Finn’s called a family meeting,” Ada says with a smirk.

“I’m not here to play fucking games,” Tommy says draining his glass.

Polly fixes him with a hard stare. “Finn has called a family meeting. Let him talk.”

Tommy’s jaw flexes in irritation “Right then Finn. You’ve got us all here. What’s so fucking important ‘ey.”

Finn holds Tommy’s eye “I’m getting married.” He says simply

John snorts “You don’t even have a fucking girlfriend.”

“I do her name’s Sarah. We went to school together.” Finn replies

“Who?” John asks, looking from Arthur to Tommy both of whom shrug.

Ada and Polly look at each other, rolling their eyes. Polly speaks first “The girl he’s been getting around with since before you came back from France.” Shaking her head in disbelief.

“What the fuck do you want to get married for?” Arthur demands.

“Because I love her, and we’re having a baby,” Finn replies.

“Now Finn,” Tommy says seriously, his hand gripping Finn’s shoulder “You don’t need to marry a girl just because you’ve knocked her up. Arthur knows a woman who can take care of it for you. I’ll give you the money.” He says his other hand dipping into his pocket and pulling out a wad of notes.  

Finn stands, pulling himself up to full height, looking down on Tommy “I didn’t knock her up. She doesn’t need to see anyone and I don’t need your fucking money. She’s pregnant with my baby, we love each other, I’m going to ask her to marry me and I’m going to look after her. I called the meeting to tell you what’s going on, not because I have a problem for you to solve.”

“You’re too young,” John says abruptly,

“How old were you?” Finn cuts him off. “Hmm? You got married, had babies, you and Martha.” Finn shakes his head.

“Finn,” Tommy tries again

“No.” Finn says “I’m going to ask Sarah to marry me as soon as I’m finished here.” He says walking towards the door. As he passes through, he turns and looks at his brothers “If she says yes, perhaps you might want to introduce yourselves at some point.” He suggests and closes the door behind him.

Arthur, Tommy and John look at each other in disbelief.

“You know,” Polly says thoughtfully. “He told me he was going to marry her the first day they met. When he was ten.”

\----------------------------------

You were up and dressed when Finn returned. He asked you gently if you felt up to going for a walk. Hand in hand he had walked you around Small Heath and to the school.

He stops leaning against the stone fence, wrapping his arms around you. Holding you tightly as the bell rings and the children pour out of the building, laughing and yelling as they run around you. He takes your hand again and takes you inside. “What are we doing Finn?” You ask him as you walk down the hall.

“I’m feeling nostalgic.” He says simply opening the door to the classroom you shared as children.

You smile as your eye is drawn to your old desk, a single rose on top of it. He tugs you gently towards it. Handing you the flower when you get there. You sniff it enjoying its sweet scent. “Whose garden is this from?” You tease gently.

“No-ones. I bought it.” Finn says proudly.

You laugh softly, twirling the flower in your fingers. “Well, you’ve come a long way, Finn Shelby, from the little boy standing at the front of the room there, getting cuts for fighting.”

“Got an extra one too, when you smiled at me.” He says wistfully.

“The extra one was for you smiling back,” you laugh.

“Well, I couldn’t help it could I. Just saw the girl of my dreams.” He says.

You push his chest. “Don’t be silly Finn.”

He takes a step back dropping to one knee. “I did, I took one look at you and thought that’s the girl I’m gonna marry. Went home and told Aunt Pol too.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small jeweller’s box opening it so you can see the ring inside. “I paid for this too.” He assures you with a cheeky grin before clearing his throat. He takes your hand. “I’ve waited to ask you this question for nearly nine years now and to be honest, I was going to wait a few more. But, I want you to know I was always going to ask.” You nod your hand trembling slightly in his. Finn takes a deep breath “Sarah Louise Callahan would you make ten-year-old Finn’s dreams come true and be my wife?”

You bend down taking his face in your hands and kissing him. “Yes.”

Finn leaps to his feet, pulling you into his arms and kissing you again. “Loved you since we were kids, haven’t I?”

You roll your eyes “We are kids Finn.”

“No. We’re gonna be parents.”

\--------------------------------

Your wedding had been family only. You just hadn’t realised how big the Shelby’s extended family was. Plus, you had to invite some Blinder boys, including Isaiah of course. What you hadn’t counted on was the Kimber’s and the Lee’s. But they were fun and really, you didn’t care about anything other than the fact you had married Finn.

Your parents had been able to come and your mother, an anthropologist, had snaffled Finn, grilling him about the Gypsy life and customs. He had been amazingly accommodating taking her and you to meet the extended family and making sure your mothers incessant questioning didn’t get anyone too off side. After an hour your feet had started to hurt and you excused yourself taking a seat at the main table, with Ada and Arthur.

“And this is Finn’s Romni” Arthur had said by way of introduction to the man standing next to him.

Seeing the look on your face Ada had hit him with the back of her hand. “Arthur! Don’t be rude, she doesn’t speak our language does she?”

“Right.” Arthur had said with a nod “Sorry, love. Romni just means wife.”

“We weren’t saying nothing nasty about ya.” This companion clarifies

“That’s okay.” You say unable to help the smile that lights up your face. “What’s the word for husband?” You ask curiously.

Arthurs friend smiles at you, seemingly pleased with your interest “Rom. Rom is husband.” He replies.

\---------------------------

Later you go and save Finn from your mother, feigning fatigue as an excuse to leave.

You drive to the flat in Artillery Square, your head resting lightly on Finn’s shoulder. When you arrive, he scoops you up, carrying you up the stairs and into the flat.

In bed, he wraps you up tightly “Did you have a good day Romni?” He asks and you feel his chest swell.

“Yes, thank you, Rom.” You reply quietly, kissing his cheek.

Finn looks at you a sheepish grin on his face “Who told you?”

“Arthur and his friend.” You reply rubbing your hand over his chest.

Finn kisses you, “See precious one, I told you, I knew I was going to marry you, the first day I met you.”


End file.
